


True Feelings

by IcoBee3



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcoBee3/pseuds/IcoBee3
Summary: 17岁的青春期男孩Scott发现自己对最好的朋友产生了某些下流的念头。而他不得不接受这个事实。
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying





	True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> *年龄操作，17岁Scotty x 平行世界的恶魔！MITCH（这里有两只尺，Mitch是主世界尺，MITCH是AU尺）  
> *伪！ntr(因为顶多算糕的我 绿 我 自 己）这里的糕完全不是可爱甜心，AU尺是屁股会流水的小荡妇  
> *真的只是毫无营养的无脑自爽文字而已，没有任何逻辑

1.  
这只是一根再无辜不过的粉色冰棒而已。  
Scott第五次在脑子里告诉自己。而这也是他第五次幻想Mitch看起来异常柔软的嘴唇包裹着的是他的手指，或者阴茎。当Mitch伸出舌头去舔那些快要滴落下来的甜蜜汁液时，同样的，他第五次希望那是他的精液。  
这该死的鬼天气。Scott扯了扯衣领。他好热，从脸颊到脖子烧得滚烫，汗水钻进他的衣领一路爬到腹部，把他的裤腰边沾湿了一片。Mitch也是，他看起来同样热得要死，还有，火辣得要死。黑发男孩低着头漫无目的地翻手机，鼻尖挂着汗滴，嘴里还塞了根硕大的冰棒，时不时因为看到戳中笑点的视频发出可爱的哼笑声，露出点白闪闪的小虎牙。  
“Scott，你看这个，太好笑了！”Mitch突然凑过来，把手机递到Scott面前。Scott被他的突然靠近吓了一跳，差点从长椅上弹起来。还好Mitch完全没有意识到他的反常，一心只想和好朋友分享快乐。眼前是搞笑视频，脑子里却是阴茎和嘴唇。这可不是什么有益身心健康的事。Scott在心里责备自己。但他就是控制不住把视线从手机屏幕移到Mitch的脸上。从这个角度他刚好可以欣赏到男孩扇动的睫毛，它们甚至比女孩子的更长更密，眨动间仿佛能带起小小的气流。操。Scott觉得自己勃起了。  
视频很快就结束了，当Scott准备拿出十七年来积累的所有演技装出被逗笑的样子时，Mitch突然惊叫一声：“哦，哦天，我的冰棒！”接着，在他俩几乎仍然贴在一起的情况下，Mitch换了一只手捏住可怜的冰棒，把被沾湿的左手食指塞进嘴唇间，随后以一种缓慢到色情的速度拔出，发出了啵的一声。  
Scott差点直接射到裤子里。  
2\. 这只是一种和我一样大的男人都会做的事而已。  
没什么大不了的。Scott在心里安慰自己。他躺在床上，盯着天花板，右手缓慢地伸进睡裤。Scott悲哀地发现他只要闭上眼，脑子里浮现出的就都是Mitch，各种各样的Mitch。有时Mitch会站在清晨的阳光里对他挥手，脸上挂着Scott敢发誓绝对是世界上最甜蜜可爱的笑容，有时他会跪在地板上，努力去拿卡在沙发和墙之间的电视遥控器，就像伸懒腰的小猫那样塌着腰翘着屁股，露出一截白皙的腰腹和卡通内裤的边边。甚至单纯想到Mitch Grassi这个名字都能让他感觉耳尖发烫。然后Scott又回想起今天中午舔弄冰棒的Mitch…他成功让自己在五秒内勃起了，甚至还没碰到自己的阴茎。  
Scott不知道他对Mitch下流的痴迷是出于生理冲动还是发自内心的爱意。他喜欢男孩，而Mitch就是个已经陪伴在他身边快七年的男孩。他没有理由不去喜欢这个天使般的人。从想牵他的手，到想吻他，再到想着他的脸自慰。虽然高潮时一瞬的极乐立刻就被随之而来巨大的空虚和愧疚感淹没，但在接下来某个独自一人的夜晚，他又会一边责怪自己一边去做同样的事。  
“Mitch，Mitch，该死…”Scott挫败地抓了抓头发，干脆自暴自弃地脱掉睡裤和内裤，手轻轻握住挺立的性器。窗户没关，夏夜温暖的风吹进房间里。Scott晕晕乎乎地感觉自己像是飘浮在汽水里，身边是升起的甜味小气泡，噗噗噗地在他耳旁炸开。或者是酒？他不知道。他只知道这很舒服。他想象着自己在亲吻Mitch，握住他的阴茎撸动，让他也能感觉到这样的快乐。Mitch也许也会小心翼翼地去摸他的阴茎。Scott还可以撩起Mitch的T恤，吮吸他的乳头，让他发出更多可爱的惊叫声。然后…  
“嗨，Scotty。”  
Scott猛地睁开眼，慌张地起身四下张望。但房间里只漂浮着月光和夏风，根本没有第二个人的身影。  
他用左手手背蹭了蹭额头的冷汗。不能再这样下去了，不然总有一天他会变成个被幻听和幻想包围的可怜疯子。  
3.  
这绝对不是他该做的事。  
金发男孩仰着头，后脑抵着冰凉的瓷砖墙壁，喉结上下滚动，嘴唇快被咬出血来。他努力克制挺动胯部操身下男人嘴的冲动，可拒绝的话还没出口就成了破碎的呻吟，反而让对方吮吸他性器的动作更加热情。  
“该死，啊，天呐，Mitch…”Scott双腿发软，从未体验过的快感融化了他的大脑，叫出最好的朋友的名字时他兴奋得头皮发麻。这太过了。无论是在同学的生日派对上和陌生男人滚进洗手间隔间，还是让对方吸他的老二都太过了。  
Scott努力回想不到半小时前发生的事——Mitch和家人出了门，他只好孤身一人去参加派对。无非是气球，酒精，烟雾，尖叫，混着咚咚咚撞击人耳膜的电子乐。Mitch不他身边，所以他对这些毫不上心。  
Scott靠着墙，慢悠悠地吸着果汁，打量群魔乱舞的人群。每个人都玩儿疯了，只有他像座雕像一样杵在角落里。但不久Scott就注意到他不是唯一一个没有融入热火朝天的派对氛围的人。在他对面不远处有个男人独自坐在沙发上，支着下巴看向窗外，留给Scott一张好看的侧脸。Scott几乎想都没想就主动过去和他搭上了讪。  
Scott觉得自己可能在做梦。他太像Mitch了——眼眉，鼻子，还有笑起来时嘴角的弧度。他的声音比Mitch低一些，但是又拖长了上翘的猫尾巴似的尾音，轻飘飘像挠在Scott的心尖上。  
半分钟后，那个人告诉Scott他的名字是MITCH。五分钟后，Scott稀里糊涂地吻上了他。十分钟后，MITCH在洗手间隔间里比廉价男妓还要熟练地把Scott的阴茎塞进嘴里。  
好热好舒服。  
MITCH灵巧的舌头变着花样舔舐他的阴茎，时不时用深喉逼出他的呻吟。没过多久Scott就感觉囊袋发紧，过量的快感一波一波涌来，几乎马上就要把他推上高潮。MITCH坏心地捏了那两个小可怜一下，成功让Scott发出带着哭腔的抽噎声，丢脸地射了出来。  
MITCH眯着眼吞咽的样子差点让发出Scott痛苦的呻吟。MITCH轻笑一声，嘴唇离开Scott湿漉漉的性器，用脸颊贴上去蹭了两下，随后抬起眼皮问道，慵懒的语气轻佻又色情：  
“喜欢这样吗，puppy？”  
他的嘴唇红肿，眼睑被情欲熏成色情的粉红色，说出的每个字都抹着甜腻的糖浆。  
Scott本来就白，脸红起来更明显，现在更是像刚从蒸锅里拽出来似的，支支吾吾半天说不出话，只能咬着下唇，蓝眼睛无所适从地看向一边。MITCH被Scott这副样子逗笑了，在他顶端亲了一口，随后站起身拽住他的衣领吻了上去。  
这是Scott第一次尝到自己的味道。  
4.  
洗手间的空气中飘着发甜的空气清新剂味，和性的气息搅在一起黏稠得让人难以呼吸。  
MITCH扶着隔间墙壁，屁股高高翘起，三根手指插在那两片肉感臀肉间的小洞里捣弄，扑哧扑哧的水声在有限的空间里被无限放大。Scott傻兮兮地顶着根高翘的老二，睁大眼睛难以置信看着MITCH几乎可以用凶猛形容的开拓动作。  
“Mmmm…操，好满…”MITCH仰起头大声呻吟，操上自己前列腺时颤抖着发出哭泣般的呜咽声，汁水顺着他的手指滴落在地面上，积成小小的一滩，反射着亮晶晶的暖色灯光。  
“呃，Mitch，我们不会被，我是说，被外面的人听到，对吧？”Scott好不容易结结巴巴地拼出完整的句子。天知道他们已经在这里呆了多久，更别说时不时就会有喝多了的人冲进洗手间里吐得昏天黑地了。要是有人知道他躲在隔间里和男人做爱（尤其是Mitch），Scott绝对会后悔一辈子答应参加这个该死的派对。可MITCH的动作甚至丝毫都没有放缓，他只是扭过头用余光瞟了一眼Scott，然后用被自己操翻了的发哑的声音说道：“放心，sweety，没人知道我们在这里，等结束之后你会发现什么都没有发生过。现在过来，把你该死的老二放进我的屁股里。”说着，他把手指拔出，被操熟了粉红色的小洞饥渴地翕张着吐出更多爱液，直白地邀请入侵。没人能拒绝这样的请求，尤其是负罪感十足却始终硬得像块石头的Scott Hoying。  
严格来说，Scott并不知道和男人做爱的正确方法，但是听从MITCH的命令肯定是对的。他握着自己的阴茎，顶端贴上MITCH的穴口时严重怀疑自己根本插不进这个看起来过于紧窄的小洞。  
“撒旦啊。”MITCH翻了个白眼，主动晃着腰把自己钉上身后白痴小处男的老二。这几乎没有任何阻碍，因为他早就湿得不成样子了。Scott差点咬到自己的舌头，双手在空气中不知所措地悬着，然后才小心翼翼地放到MITCH过于宽大的黑色衬衫下露出的那截细瘦的腰上，试探着挺动了一下胯部。他感觉自己被某种有自主意识的水生生物吸住了，柔软湿热的穴肉谄媚地咬紧他的性器不肯松口。Scott和MITCH同时发出了满足的叹息。MITCH先招架不住，求Scott快点动起来。金发男孩的喉咙发紧，抓紧了身前男人的腰，开始尽己所能地冲撞，他不懂什么技巧，只是每次操到最深处，随后退出大半，再全部插入。MITCH几乎在为他尖叫。  
一只发情的小鸟。Scott脑子里突然蹦出来这个比喻。  
“操，是的！Scotty，啊…该死的，你让我湿得要命，hmmmm…我爱死了你的大阴茎！”MITCH下流的赞美之辞让金发男孩羞得快头顶冒烟了，但他很开心对方享受这个过程，喜欢他击中正确的那一点时MITCH发出的高亢的呻吟，喜欢他精致的蛇形耳坠随着他们的动作不停晃动的样子。  
Scott伸出一只手去碰MITCH无人问津的阴茎，却被对方毫不留情地狠狠拍开。“专心操我babe，让我在你的老二上高潮。”Scott委屈地哼了一声，又不死心地把手伸进MITCH的衬衫，摸到他的胸口，那里饱满柔软的触感让他愣了一下。MITCH这次没有抗议，反倒乖顺地主动蹭蹭他的手心。像Scott上次在公园见到的坏脾气的黑猫，摸到他喜欢的地方就舒服地呼噜呼噜主动袒露柔软，摸到他讨厌的地方就嘶叫着露出尖牙和爪子。  
Scott把胸口贴上MITCH的后背，加快下身抽弄的速度，找到他的乳头揉捏。MITCH敏感得不可思议，穴道猛地收缩夹得Scott生疼，涂成黑色的指甲徒劳地抓挠光滑的墙壁，只发出些微弱的摩擦声。  
就是这个，他喜欢这样。Scott找到正确的节奏，一边干MITCH的屁股一边揉他的胸，感受穴肉争先恐后愈发热情地吮吸他的阴茎。MITCH语无伦次地高声叫着“要射了”“求你”之类的话，Scott被他吸得腿软，囊袋紧绷着也即将要释放，他艰难地挤出一句话，开口是他自己都吃了一惊的低哑声音：“能让我射在你里面吗？”MITCH胡乱点点头：“是的是的是的，Scotty，daddy，求你，操我，填满我。”Scott搂紧MITCH的腰，咬着牙最后冲撞了数十下。MITCH发出绵长的呜咽声，穴道绞紧，一股股温暖的汁液浇在Scott敏感的顶端。Scott意识到他高潮了，在MITCH刻意夹紧屁股时也咬着嘴唇射了出来。微凉的精液灌入火热的穴里，让MITCH满足地哼哼着，又到达了一个小高潮。  
等他们两个的呼吸都平复下来之后，Scott缓缓退出，乱七八糟的体液从那张红肿不堪的小嘴里流出，顺着MITCH的大腿向下爬，Scott不合时宜地注意到他的大腿内侧纹着一个名字。  
但也是这时，Scott今晚一直泡在酒精里的大脑才清醒了过来。  
他清楚地意识到，他在17岁的一个夜晚，从派对溜出来，在洗手间隔间里操了一个像极了他最好朋友的男人，还射到了他的屁股里。  
操。  
5\. “我的天啊…”Scott把额头抵到墙上，恨不得直接把自己撞晕过去。  
正在努力把汗涔涔的腿塞进裤子里的MITCH好笑地看了他一眼。“怎么，因为第一次是和错误的人发生在错误的地方想自我了结？”  
虽然他的声音因为还没有从情欲中缓回来而虚弱又柔软，但语气仍然像带着刺。Scott很想反驳，但是来参加派对的人是他，主动上去搭讪也是他，没有拒绝对方求欢反而异常享受的还是他。更何况他做出这一系列事的唯一原因就是脑子里对Mitch的下流幻想。  
MITCH见他仿佛那副自己才是被操了屁股的人的样子就忍不住翻了个白眼。果然Scott Hoying永远都是个麻烦制造者。但他还是不介意在贤者时间里开导一下这只失落小金毛的。  
于是MITCH上前按住Scott的肩膀吻了他一下，还在长个子的男孩不至于让他费劲地踮起脚尖才能够到。这个吻丝毫没有色情的意思，只是单纯的嘴唇相贴，末了MITCH还轻轻舔了一口Scott的鼻尖。  
Scott疑惑地看着MITCH，不理解对方行为的目的。MITCH双手抱胸，半阖起眼瞧着他问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“呃，很好？”  
“这就对了。”MITCH难得对他露出了真诚的笑容，这让Scott再次想起Mitch。“因为我是Mitch，当然，你那位也是Mitch。如果换成另一个人，你绝对不可能会感觉好。就像你只对着Mitch Grassi勃起，而不是其他男人一样。Baby，欲望很正常，更何况你还挺有天赋的。”说着，MITCH对Scott的胯下抛了个媚眼。  
“但是，我——”  
“好了小女孩，”MITCH捂住他的嘴，“我不是心理医生，自己去解决你的感情危机吧。顺便，我今晚过得很开心。”  
金发男孩眨了眨眼，MITCH根本不用揣摩就能看透他眼底的情绪，困惑，惊讶，害羞…但是没有后悔。

“那就再见了，Scotty。”

6.  
Scott半夜迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来时只记得自己去了同学的生日派对，然后被别人灌了酒，一直晕到派对散场才被人晃醒。  
明天Mitch就回来了。  
Scott看向窗外，之后倒回床上，很快就泛起倦意。  
一定要告诉Mitch以后千万不要去那个混蛋的派对，不然会被灌好多看起来就非常不健康的酒…还有，还有…  
还是等到明天吧。

Fin.

彩蛋（？）：  
“玩得开心吗？”  
金发男人的手顺着怀里人的脊背曲线一路抚摸到臀部，在那条漂亮的深红色尾巴上流连了一会儿，惹得对方发出一声甜软的惊叫声。  
“嗯——还好。不过我还是更喜欢你。”小猫双臂环住他的脖颈，刻意放轻语调说道：  
“因为我喜欢我的daddy把我整个人抱起来操。”


End file.
